Hawks in a Cage
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Best title I had so far). Years ago.. Cyclonia, a long lasting monarchy.. Had it's heir to the throne, stolen away. She and others.. Had been turned into mutations. After escaping.. They have hidden. Now.. They must fight.
1. Chapter 1

(Second time I've crossed these two series.)

(A lab in Death Valley, California).

In the lab were twelve experiments. Six Human-Avian hybrids. The oldest being ten. The youngest being two. Children. Stolen from their families. They had spent their entire lives there.

In the same room.. Three other human-avian hybrids, separated from the others. Like the other six, they had bird wings on their backs. One white boy, with red hair and green eyes. He was a human-hawk hybrid. They called him Aerrow

Next to him was a black girl with oddly blue hair and brown eyes. She was a human-owl hybrid. They called her Piper.

Across from them was another white boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. The physically weakest experiment, they'd ever created. He was part pigeon. They called hin Finn.

Next to him was a human-Rhinoceros hybrid. Arguably, one of the most physically powerful. He had a short Horn coming out of his nose, and hoof like feet. Behind them. . No one could quite tell what this experiment was. He had green skin, but wasn't exactly scaly. They assumed he had. . Possibly frog DNA. . But, no one knew.

Separated from all the experiments in the room. . Was a human-Vampire Bat hybrid. She had short black hair and violet looking eyes. She had her eyes closed, due to the overly bright lights in the room. She had bat ears on her head and bat wings on her back. She kept her hands over her eyes, in order to protect them from the bright lights. They called her Midnight.

Each experiment thought. . That they would spend their entire lives suffering in that lab. They never thought. . They'd escape.

Suddenly, someone came into the room. One of the scientists, who created the experiments. A man with brown hair and eyes. He wore the typical outfit for scientists around the lab. He adjusted his glasses, and combed his mustache. His name. . Was Doctor Jeb Batchelder.

He told them, "It's alright. I'm getting you all out of here ." He looked around, and looked down, "I'm sorry I can only take seven of you with me. The rest. . Will have to go on their own."

He opened each of the cages . He took the six human-avian hybrids. . And the Vampire girl . The other group escaped from the lab on their own. They left the lab successfully. . But. . Jeb's son, Ari was left behind.

(Later. Nearby US East Coast.)

Jeb paid a cargo pilot, to take her others away.

Aerrow, who'd been deemed leader of this group, got the others on board. He asked, "Where are we going? " Jeb told them, they wouldn't be sharing home with the Flock. But, he didn't tell them where they were going.

The pilot told them, "This plane is headed to South Africa. I'll be taking you as far as the airport. But, when I'm unloading the cargo. . You are on your own, from there."

That worried them. Particularly. . Now , they had a pet. An animal created by the scientists. They called him Radarr. They had no idea where to keep him. . If they have to walk all over Africa.

They soon descended. They walked into the mountains. There. . They found a home a massive crashed airplane. It was old. Russian guns on the sides. But, American made. An old World War II troop transport plane. Heavily damaged, but nothing unfixable. They called it. . The Condor. It was to be their new home.

(Back in the States.)

Jeb brought the Flock and Midnight to a large house in the mountains of Colorado. It had six bedrooms. A large living room, and the rest of the house, was well decorated.

They wanted to stay there. . As long as they could. Over time. . They became like family.

(Little note. Midnight : Cyclonis. If you've read my other stories. . You'll know I've used the Vampire Bat before. Well. . It was never used in the Maximum Ride canon. So, I decided to do something different. See you next chapter.


	2. The Flock, and their 'batty' friend

(After a while.. Here's chapter 2.)

In the mountains of Colorado, there was a large house. inside the house, was a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. dressed in a white shirt and jeans. this was Maximum Ride. Better known as Max. She walked down the stairs, and trie to look for something to make breakfast.

She heard, "Morning, Max." She looked and saw a young boy, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. dressed in stripped pajamas. This was the Gasman, or, Gazzy. The youngest boy in their house.

Max said, "Good morning, Gazzy." She knelt down, "Breakfast is a.. surprise." She said that, because there was nothing there to make breakfast with.

The boy poured juice for everyone else.

From the top of the stairs, someone yelled, "OW! WHO MOVED THE TABLE, CLOSER TO THE STAIRS?!" A boy, around Max's age walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a white shirt, and jeans. He had short red hair, and faded blue eyes. This was Iggy.

Max replied, sheepishly, "Sorry, Iggy! The staircase just looked so.. Empty." She wanted her home, to look as pretty as it could.. But, didn't want to endanger her family.

Iggy replied, finding the couch, by feeling the walls, "Next time,warn me! I AM blind!" It was true. During an accident with scientists, Iggy completely lost his vision.

Max replied, incredibly irritated, "Then please, act like you are." She was annoyed, whenever Iggy tried to pull crap on her. He was completely blind.. But, that didn't stop him from using his other sense (after all, he has the best ears on the planet).

Iggy decided to make eggs for breakfast.

As Max looked around, something quickly passed her.. She thought, they'd be under attack.

She turned to see, the oldest boy in her home. He had long blue-black hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in an all black outfit. This was Fang. Aside from Max, he was the oldest person in their home.

Max said, angry, "Didn't we discuss, making a sound when you move?" He's been on this streak, since they were children. It was becoming annoying.

Fang simply shrugged. The strong and silent type, as ever.

Max told him, "Just.. Set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." She stormed up the stairs, to wake up the other girls of the house.

She entered the girls' room. In the one bed, was a young Black girl. She slept in a white shirt, and black shorts. She had dark hair, and brown eyes. This was Nudge, the motormouth of their group. Max shook her and said, "C'mon! 'Nother day. Get up and face it."

She turned to the other bed. A little girl, with blonde hair, and blue eyes sat on the bed. She was dressed in a red shirt and shorts. This was Angel. Sister of Gazzy, and youngest member of the Flock.

Max was surprised, "Oh! You're already dressed." She'd known Angel to be quite efficient in the past, but this was surprising.

Angel smiled cutely, "Yeah. Can you do my buttons? "

Max fixed the buttons on Angel's shirt. She brought them down for breakfast.

(After breakfast).

Gazzy changed clothes. He was now dressed in a white hoodie with a star on the front and jeans.

Angel looked up at Max, "Midnight isn't up yet."

Max looked around at her Flock/family. Indeed, there were two people missing. One was yet another housemate of theirs.. The other didn't live there, but was still family.

Max walked up the stairs, and opened the door to Midnight's room. She found the girl, in her bed.. Naked as the day she was born. She walked over to her, and gave her a gentle yet firm, tap on the ass. She said, "I know you're a Vampire. You don't like to get up early.. But, it's like.. One AM or something in Japan right now. And I already made breakfast, don't intend to make it again." She knew Midnight's biology didn't allow her to wake up.. Oh, any time before five PM or so. But, she wanted the family together.

Midnight groaned, "Max.. Unless you intend on stripping nude, and joining me.. Get out!" Midnight was in no mood to wake up. She hadn't been sleeping well recently.

Max knew, just how to wake Midnight up. She whispered to the Vampire girl, "If you wake up now, and join everyone for breakfast.. I won't seal up those peep holes, you drilled into Nudge and Iggy's rooms." It had been two years, since they'd discovered Midnight was bisexual. And Max always used that, to get Midnight to do what she wanted. Even if, sometimes, she didn't like some of the things she had to do, to convince Midnight. (She never did approve of those peep holes.)

Midnight jumped up, and ran over to her dresser, to find something to wear.

Max smiled and went back downstairs. She sat at the table, and ate her food.

Later on, Midnight came downstairs. Dressed in a purple hoodie, black shorts, and black shoes with a purple swirl on them. She also wore sunglasses, as her eyes were sensitive to sunlight.

She looked at her breakfast, and almost sighed. Everyone knew, Max wasn't exactly the best cook in the world. (If you ask anyone in their house, they'd say Iggy was). But, at least she tried. Midnight sat down, at the end of the table and ate her breakfast.

Angel had an idea. She asked Max, "Can we go pick strawberries? They're ripe today." She'd wanted them to do something, for a long time. Now, they could.

Gazzy stood up, "Angel! I'll go with you!" Just then.. He reminded everyone where he got his name from. Everyone groaned in disgust, as he apologized.

Max said, "It's a great idea Angel. We'll all go." They finished breakfast and headed out.

They arrived at the strawberry fields on the mountainside. Midnight staying behind the group, as she was slowest. She was slowest, because she was tired.

Fang asked her, "You alright, Mid?" He was always concerned for her. Given that, she was different from the rest of them. He didn't want her to suffer.

She replied, "Just.. Really want to go back to sleep. I'm REALLY not a morning person."

Fang smirked, "Oh. I thought you were upset, because Max threatened to plug up your peepholes." He'd known about those from the start.

Midnight whispered, "Look 'Dad'.. I don't need those two knowing about the peepholes. They'd kill me!" She had sarcastically called Max and Fang 'mom' and 'dad' respectively, before. But.. As the years went by.. They were the closest thing she had, to parents. Even if, now that she was older.. She was starting to see them in a new light.

Fang chuckled, "Don't worry, they don't know. But, don't diss me or Max, okay. I won't tell them.. But she might."

Midnight only sighed. She said, "Of course." She had her points, where the whole Flock annoyed her.. But, they were still her family, and she loved them.

Everyone started picking strawberries, until they heard Angel scream. They looked over, and rushed to rescue her.

They saw at least ten, human-wolf hybrids. Others, sitting in a huge chopper just above them.

Max yelled, in worry, "Erasers!"

One yelled, "How nice to see you all again!" He turned to his fellows, "Attack!"

The Flock spread out their bird-like wings. The Flock, you see.. Are 98.. 2.

Midnight bared her fangs, lowered her hood to show her bat earsand released her own bat-like wings. She was a hybrid of human.. And Vampire Bat.

Unlike the others.. Midnight knew who the Eraser, who yelled at them was.

Ari. The son of the scientist, who liberated them.. Ari got left behind. They spent every day, wondering what had happened to him.. Know they knew, what those scientist bastards did to him.

Before the Erasers could attack.. A gunshot was heard. None of the Erasers had fired their guns yet. They looked to the chopper. The bullet had pierced it's windshield.. And, their pilot's heart. The chopper spun out of control, before crashing onto two hummers, also carrying Erasers. Then, exploded. Leaving only ten Erasers.

Ari asked, "What the hell?!"

A deep voice, in a Louisiana accent said, "I'd watch yo' language around my family, boy. I don't take kindly to that." The person stepped forward. He was tall (around 7'6) dressed in a Korean War-era US Army uniform. Carrying a shotgun.. And.. He was a werewolf. (At least.. The Erasers assumed, as he too was a human-wolf creature.. None of them had ever met him.. And there was no record of him in the lab).

The Flock quickly covered one another's eyes, as they knew it was about to get violent.. And very graphic.

The soldier soon fired on two more Erasers, killing them. They attempted to shoot back, but he quickly dodged. He threw surgical knives into another three, right into their throats. He ran up, and snapped the necks of two others. He bit the head, right off of another one. Then, he shot the last two, and reloaded.

Ari yelled, "I don't know who you are.. But, I do know this AIN'T your affair!"

The Louisianan replied, "Boy, my name is Captain Wolf of the US Army medical corps. And, these children.. Are my family. So, I will thank you kindly to leave the place we happily call home." He held up his gun, "Or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Ari, angrier than he'd ever been, said, "Look, old man.. This is none of your business! It's between me and them! So you leave!"

Wolf said, mocking Ari, "You know.. Affair is a pretty big word.. For an illiterate, like yourself."

Ari charged at Wolf.. Only to be hit in the face.. And, thrown onto his back, on the ground. Wolf took his shotgun.. And shot Ari in each shoulder.. And then each knee.

Wolf dragged Ari by his hair.. And threw him, off the side of the mountain.

Midnight asked Wolf, "Is he going to be alright?" She cared for Ari, (before he became mutated and deformed, that is). They all did. So, even if he did try to kill them.. They worried if he would survive.

Wolf replied, "He'll survive.. But, he'll go to the bottom of this mountain, and land on his fucking face."

Wolf looked the Flock. He'd been taking of them for two years. At which point, Jeb disappeared. Wolf knew what really happened to him.. But, he would wait to tell them.

They all ran up to him, and tackled him in a bear hug. He said, "Good to see I've been missed." After the hug.. They went back to their home, contemplating the next move.

Wolf took out a paper. A list of phone numbers.. One, rather important one in particular.

Max saw the important and dialed if. As the phone rang.. Max waited. Wolf stood guard, with everyone in one room.

Finally someone answered, "Hello?"

Max said, "Hey, Aerrow."


	3. Meanwhile, in Africa

(Somewhere in the mountains of Africa.)

In the mountains.. lay an old, crashed, World War II era plane. Old, damaged.. But not unfixable. It's inhabitants had converted it, into a home. They called it.. the Condor. The inhabitants called themselves.. the Storm Hawks. Like the Flock, they were escapees from the lab.

In one of the plane's rooms.. was two of the inhabitants. A tall young man, with short red hair and green eyes. This was Aerrow. Leader of the Storm Hawks. Laying next to him, was a young black girl, with oddly blue hair and brown eyes. This was Piper, Aerrow's girlfriend and second in command. Aerrow was a human-hawk hybrid. Piper was a human-owl hybrid.

They laid there, in their bed, covered only by their sheets after a night of passion. Ever since escaping the lab, the two knew they were in love. As soon as they turned old enough.. Well.. Given their aforementioned nudity, you can guess what they've been doing, since turing old enough.

Piper woke first, and turned to her boyfriend. She said, "Good morning." She whispered to him, "You were amazing last night." No matter what, the two did everything they knew to please each ofher.. and they always did.

Aerrow smacked his girlfriend's fine ass, and said, "Right back at you." he hugged her closer to him, "So.. What do you want to do today?"

She said, smiling, "I don't know." Her smile turned to a smirk, "But I KNOW what we're doing tonight." She whispered again, "But, tonight.. I'm on top."

Aerrow smirked, "I can live with that."

They got up, and got dressed. Getting ready for their day. they dressed in rag-like uniforms. Aerrow's being red and blue, while Piper's was blue and yellow.

(Outside the condor).

There was a young man, around Aerrow and piper's age, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in the same rag-like uniform, that the others wore. His name was Finn. He was a human-pigeon hybrid.

He walked out, and went into the town. He saw a lot of pretty girls. Finn always saw himself as a ladies man. He saw two beautiful African girls. One clearly older than the other . But both, absolutely beautiful. He walked up and said, "Hello, ladies." They looked in his direction, with a look of disappointment. He said, "How's about you spend a day, with the Finnster? Have the time of your lives."

Both girls only laughed in his face. The older one said, "I'm married." She showed him her wedding ring.

The younger one said, "And I'm.. Really not interested." They walked away and whispered, "Such a loser."

Finn looked down, "Never getting a girlfriend." He walked away, taking his long hike back to the Condor.

He got there, and saw his friend, a human-rhinoceros hybrid, fixing part of the plane. He was dressed in a green and brown rag-like uniform. Finn said, "Hey, Junko."

Junko replied, "Finn.. Trying to fix the ship. Can't talk."

Finn looked around, "Why don't girls like me?"

Junko replied, "Because, in the words of Captain Wolf.. You're a dumbass."

Finn said, irritated that people called him that, "Really? I know why HE doesn't like me. But.. How come girls don't?"

Junko replied, "I don't know much about girls. But... Maybe it's because.. You hit on anything that has boobs?"

Finn said, "Well.. It works on TV."

Aerrow walked out, looking at his cohorts. Finn asked, "How did you get Piper to date you?"

Aerrow replied, "We were friends for a long time.,.. Got to know each other more, after escaping the lab... "

Finn muttered, "Then, you showed her your penis."

Aerrow blushed, "Well.. That came after." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I paid more attention to her. And, while yes, I like that she and I see each other naked every night.. I love her for who she is, not the size of her boobs." He thought, 'even though they are pretty big.. But, it is just one part of what I love about her. '

Finn said, "So.. How so I get that?"

Aerrow said, "Find a girl.. And become friends with her, BEFORE you hit on her."

Piper walked past them, "And don't act like Johnny bravo."

Finn waved off Piper's advice, as they all realized something. Aerrow asked, "Anybody seen Stork and Radarr?"

Radarr was an animal of.. Unknown species honestly. Nobody knew what the hell he was. But.. He had two outstanding qualities. While,you could say he was a pet.. He was more part of their team/family than pet. His second quality.. He spoke English.

Radarr came in. He said, "Hello, everyone!" She crawled up onto Aerrow's shoulder, "Finn strike our again?"

Finn rolled his eyes. He said, "Well, that just leaves-" an explosion went off.

The final member of their team.. A green skinned human-toad hybrid, named stork walked out. He was covered in ashes.

Aerrow asked, "What happened, Stork?" He didn't like his teammates being harmed. But, he also knew a number of stork's wounds.. Were self-inflicted.

Stork replied, "Making some traps, in case those assholes from the School find us." Stork was probably the most paranoid person, you could ever meet. But, in this case.. He had right to be concerned. While, yes.. The scientists were back in California.. And, California is a a good distance from Africa.. You never know, how much of a budget your enemies have.

Aerrow said, "Stork.. Traps aren't going to solve anything."

Stork said, "You never know, Bossman. We can all fight pretty well.. But, say they outnumber us.."

Aerrow thought it over. He said, "Okay.. But, no more explosives without help. Okay?"

Stork sighed, "Fine." He went back to his workshop, in order to work on his next trap.

Later, the three who could fly, went for a short flight. It was an amazing thing to be able to fly. After an hour of flying over the nearby towns.. They came home.

The phone was ringing and Aerrow answered, "Hello?"

A voice said, "Hey Aerrow"

"Max?"


End file.
